


our love

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Category: NCT
Genre: Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Rich boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: Jungwoo has worked his whole life doing chores or odd jobs to help his poor family.When he's asked to work for the Lee family he thinks that maybe this job will be good.He meets the Lee family son Mark.They butt heads at first but Mark realizes that someone cares about him.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Jungwoo Kim a poor boy walked up to the Lee house gate.  
He always done odd jobs to help his parents with the bills. His sister was lucky she got move to the states but he had to help.  
Jungwoo meets his boss wife and she's a business woman who doesn't look to please to see him but when is she ever happy to see one of her workers.  
"My oldest son is back in our native Canada but our younger son Mark will be here shortly he's arriving back from France. "Said Mrs. Lee.  
Jungwoo went to prepare lunch.  
The front door opened and a guy walked in.  
Mark had some sort of bad and he wanted to yell at someone.  
He was in a bad mood because his flight was a hour late.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU . "Said Mark still in his bad mood, if looks could kill hos look would have killed Jungwoo right there from the start.  
"Son that's Jungwoo our new houseboy that your father hired. "Said Mrs. Lee.  
Mark looked uninterested and went to his room.

"He will get use to you being here. "Said Mr. Lee.  
Jungwoo was doing a good job and Mrs. Lee was impress and started to be a nicer to Jungwoo.


	2. chapter 2

Mark didn't like that Jungwoo was working here. He did everything in his power to get the boy fired but nothing worked.  
Mark didn't do anything to hurt the boy because something inside him was like don't you hurt that cute boy.  
Cute boy what the hell, Mark thought but Jungwoo was in fact a cute boy and Mark couldn't deny that fact that he thinks Jungwoo is cute.  
Mark tried to get his mother attention but nothing worked to show her something important but just like when he was little she was too busy to pay attention to him.  
He took his angry out on Jungwoo by yelling at him.  
"Young master maybe you should have some tea it will calm you down . "Said Jungwoo.  
Jungwoo made some tea and handed Mark a cup.  
"My mother doesn't give a crap about me . "Said Mark.  
"Your mother loves you very much she's just busy. "Said Jungwoo.  
"She's always been busy, my parents had all the time in the world for my brother but once I arrived, their idea of paying attention to me was buying me stuff because mother doesn't like feelings and it was to shut me up. "Said Mark.


	3. chapter 3

Mark and Jungwoo get along better now.  
Jungwoo likes his job and life is getting better.  
One day however a girl appears at the house. She's the girl who Mark's parents set Mark up with, she looked like a sweet girl but also looked like the type of girl who abuses her hamster when she doesn't get her way.  
Mark didn't like her at and purposely tried to ruin the date so that she wouldn't want to be with him but it didn't work at all

He had to make sure she doesn't want to be with him.  
His parents told him that he was going to marry that girl that in year.  
"NO ." Said Mark loudly.  
Mrs. Lee looked at Jungwoo.  
"You had something to do with this. "Said Mrs. Lee.  
"No madam I was busy cleaning . "Said Jungwoo.  
Mrs. Lee realized that ya all Jungwoo does is clean when he here, he doesn't even stop to eat until 11pm.

That girl hated Jungwoo for some reason even those he's not into Mark.  
Someone has been watching a little too much Korean dramas.


	4. chapter 4

Mark's parents ended up not liking that girl when she talked crap about his parents.  
They ended up trying to pin her on their houseboy.  
"I will just date him . "Said Mark towards Jungwoo.  
His parents were shocked and Jungwoo was shocked too.  
"One ask me first young master and two no . "Said Jungwoo.  
But it was settled maybe that might help Mark be less angry.

Jungwoo didn't like this one bit at all but he didn't want to get fired so he had to go on one date with Mark and it will be over.  
Well Mark found him charming and wanted to go on another date.  
Jungwoo didn't want to go on another date but he did and on the third one he had fun.


End file.
